La Première Italie
by Aigie-san
Summary: "Assise sur un banc de pierre, celle qui aurait dû devenir l'Italie regardait dans le vide, songeuse. [...] Lysa Rosa Caesula Vargas réfléchissait à la conversation qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt avec Prima. -Si je devais parler à mon père, je lui dirais... "


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock de HetaliaTheWorldVillage ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **La Première Italie**

Encore une fois, Rome avait enfreint la loi-mère du temple de Pangée ; pas de contact avec les nations actuelles. Mais le romain, derrière ses plaisanteries, ses grands éclats de rire et ses airs naïfs n'admettait l'autorité de personne. Ainsi, dans ce temple perdu, les nations disparues évoluaient sans trop savoir elles-mêmes pourquoi elles en acceptaient si facilement la loi-mère. Toutes désiraient pouvoir de nouveau serrer leurs descendants dans leurs bras, cependant, Pangée l'interdisait et seul Rome osait contrarier le supercontinent et leur ancêtre à tous. Assise sur un banc de pierre, celle qui aurait dû devenir l'Italie regardait dans le vide, songeuse. Elle était simplement vêtue d'une robe lâche et de sandales montantes romaines. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets roux attachés en deux tresses et possédait la boucle rebelle caractéristique des Vargas, ainsi que les yeux dorés de son père et dont avaient hérité ses propres enfants, les jumeaux italiens. Lysa Rosa Caesula Vargas réfléchissait à la conversation qu'elle avait eue un peu plus tôt avec Prima.

-Si je devais cesser d'ignorer mon père… Si je devais jouer cartes sur table avec lui alors…

Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, elle était apparue peu après Rome lui-même, à la fondation même de la cité. La première chose qu'elle avait vue en ouvrant les yeux, c'était un homme pleurant sur le corps d'un autre ; l'appelant, le suppliant de lui revenir. Romulus venait de tuer Remus. Quand le survivant avait levé les yeux vers elle, il les avait écarquillés, et toute sa vie celle qui aurait dû être l'Italie avait gardé gravée dans sa mémoire l'horreur que son existence avait inspirée à son père. Elle n'était rien de moins que la preuve que tout ce qu'il allait construire était voué à s'effondrer tôt ou tard. Elle était une malédiction née du meurtre qu'il avait perpétré, pourtant, il n'avait d'autre choix que de l'élever pour expier sa faute.

-Je lui dirais : « Je sais bien quel poids j'ai été pour toi et je te suis reconnaissante de ne pas m'avoir abandonnée à mon sort, mais tu es un hypocrite. »

Les années avaient passé ; la fondation de Rome était devenue légende et Romulus, évoluant désormais sous le nom de Caesar, servait son gouvernement, gardant sa fille dans l'ombre. Caesula se rappelait bien tout le temps qu'elle avait passé, enfant, enfermée dans sa chambre, sous haute surveillance. Lorsqu'elle sortait, ce n'était qu'en tenant la main de son père, et elle n'avait pas le droit de dire un mot. Souvent, elle levait ses yeux vers l'adulte et voyait l'air inquiet qu'il arborait en regardant autour de lui, puis il remarquait qu'elle l'observait et lui souriait comme il pouvait. Elle savait qu'il tentait de prendre soin d'elle, de l'aimer, mais qu'il n'y parvenait pas… Il avait peur d'elle, et peut-être même qu'elle le dégoûtait, qu'elle lui faisait honte. De Rome à la République romaine, le fossé entre son père et elle s'était creusé. En elle vivait l'esprit vengeur du frère assassiné ; elle blessait son père par sa simple existence. Pourtant, elle rêvait de cette liberté dont Rome la privait dans l'espoir de l'empêcher de se développer.

-Je lui dirais : « Tu m'as laissée croire toute ma vie que j'étais une sorte de démon, de chose impure qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Je te prenais pour un héros. »

Elle était entrée dans l'adolescence lorsque son père était enfin devenu l'Empire romain. Fort de cette suprématie, il lui avait donné quelques libertés, cessant de la faire surveiller constamment et lui permettant de sortir de la domus lorsqu'il était absent. Il avait même été jusqu'à l'autoriser à prendre une fois par an des vacances, lui présentant la personne qui la surveillerait durant ces périodes ; une nation-ville. Pompéi. C'était une grande femme aux formes envoûtantes et aux yeux verts. Ses cheveux étaient longs, frisés à l'extrême et noirs. Sa peau était tannée par le soleil et elle exhalait l'odeur des embruns marins.

-Je lui dirais : « Ce n'est qu'au bout de sept cent vingt-six ans que tu as daigné me confier un peu d'indépendance, parce que tu avais enfin pris un peu d'assurance. »

L'alchimie s'était faite entre Prima et Caesula dès le premier regard. Rapidement, elles avaient tout partagé. La pompéienne était devenue pour la romaine le plus précieux des trésors et elle trouvait son père si généreux de la confier, même si ce n'était qu'une seule fois par an, à une telle femme. Mais ce bonheur avait été de courte durée ; le Vésuve y avait mis un terme. Il aurait été inutile à Prima de s'enfuir ; son territoire disparaissant, le lien qui l'y unissait lui aurait de toute façon fait subir le même sort. Et Caesula était restée avec elle jusqu'à la fin. D'abord parce que la pompéienne était son unique amie et qu'elle refusait de la laisser mourir seule, et ensuite parce qu'en disparaissant, elle se disait qu'elle cesserait enfin de tourmenter son père.

-Je lui dirais : « J'ai découvert auprès de Prima ce que 'vivre' voulait réellement dire. Et j'y ai renoncé parce que j'étais convaincue que je te faisais du mal. »

Lorsqu'elle avait rouvert les yeux au temple de Pangée, en compagnie de Pompéi, Herculanum, Oplontis et Stabies, tous avaient peiné à comprendre ce qu'il était advenu d'eux, incapables de se départir de la sensation de suffocation, de chaleur infernale, et de peur viscérale qui les avait étreints au moment de leur mort. Puis Pangée était venue à eux leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Rapidement, Prima et les autres villes étaient parties, laissant Caesula seule avec le supercontinent qui lui avait alors dévoilé ce que Rome lui avait caché ; qu'elle n'avait rien d'une aberration. Que beaucoup de nations avaient dû prendre sous leur aile un successeur.

-Je lui dirais : « Mais à présent, je sais que même si je représentais la chute inéluctable de ton empire, cela n'était pas un crime. Que d'autres, comme moi, existaient. »

France, la fratrie du Royaume-Uni, Espagne, Prusse, Hongrie… Tous étaient des successeurs, au même titre qu'elle l'était. Tous avaient été aimés, certains avec retenue, d'autres avec effusion, par la nation qui était leur aînée. Mais pas elle. Rome, son père, n'avait jamais voulu d'elle. Il n'avait jamais accepté l'idée de devoir un jour céder sa place. De la même manière qu'il avait refusé de partager le pouvoir avec son frère. La seule personne à qui il avait jamais mentionné l'existence de Caesula était Prima qui, un couteau sous la gorge, avait juré de ne le répéter à personne. C'était injuste… Il l'avait privée de tout pour satisfaire sa soif de pouvoir.

-Je lui dirais : « Et même si tu restes mon père et que je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'aurait été ma vie si tu m'avais laissée seule sur ce Mont, je t'en veux pour cet égoïsme dont tu as fait preuve tant d'années durant. »

Quand, plusieurs centaines d'années plus tard, son père avait lui aussi rejoint le temple de Pangée, il avait commencé à raconter à qui voulait bien l'entendre comme ses petits-enfants étaient adorables. Caesula n'avait pas trouvé la force d'aller lui parler et c'est Prima qui s'était occupée d'écouter l'histoire des jumeaux en détails pour la lui rapporter. Celle qui aurait dû être l'Italie n'était pas parvenue à savoir si elle était heureuse que les deux garçons aient été traités avec plus d'égards qu'elle ou si elle les jalousait. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de peine pour son père qui s'était senti obligé de séparer Veneziano et Romano, évidemment dans la crainte que se produise un semblable conflit fratricide comme celui qui l'avait opposé à Remus.

-Je lui dirais : « Je sais que tu n'es pas un homme mauvais et que tu as fait amende honorable. Mais c'était ma place, pas la leur, de profiter de ton amour. »

Quelque part, elle était attendrie de savoir que Rome aimait suffisamment les jumeaux pour s'en inquiéter au point de régulièrement bafouer l'autorité de Pangée. Mais elle était certaine qu'il avait été trop lâche pour parler à Veneziano et Romano de leur mère. Du fait que s'il s'était montré un bon père dès le début, elle serait peut-être encore là aujourd'hui, tandis que eux seraient toujours à attendre leur tour. Ou peut-être qu'ils seraient tout de même apparus mais qu'elle aurait eu la chance de pouvoir les élever elle-même. On la tira alors de ses pensées en s'agenouillant devant elle et en saisissant ses mains. Caesula baissa les yeux vers Prima.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Si je devais parler à mon père, je lui dirais : « Je t'aime, mais toutes les larmes que j'ai pu verser, c'est à toi que je les dois. A toi qui n'en as jamais séché aucune, et tu n'as pas une seule excuse valable pour t'en défendre. »

La pompéienne lui caressa la joue, souriant doucement.

-Un jour tu parviendras à lui pardonner.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Deuxième O.C né d'une question que je me suis posée et qui était « Si Rome est le grand-père de Veneziano et Romano… alors qui est leur père ou leur mère ? » Et comme je me demandais aussi pourquoi aucune nation n'en aurait jamais parlé, l'idée que Rome, dans sa folie des grandeurs, ait pu dissimuler son enfant m'est venue. Pour l'histoire sur Romulus et Remus, ainsi que sur la séparation de Veneziano et Romano ; en me baladant sur la toile, j'ai un jour découvert cette théorie et elle m'a autant plu qu'elle m'a fendu le cœur. Pour ce qui est des quelques références historiques que j'ai pu placer :**

 **-Fondation de Rome : selon la légende, le 21 Avril 753 av-J.C.**

 **-République romaine : commence en 509 av-J.C.**

 **-Empire romain : nom donné à la domination romaine antique entre 27 av-J.C et 476 ap-J.C.**

 **-Vésuve : volcan entré en éruption le 24 Août 79 et qui détruisit les villes de Pompéi, Herculanum, Oplontis et Stabies.**

 **-Caesula : Les femmes étaient habituellement désignées par le nom de leur père mais féminisé, ici Caesar donc Caesula.**


End file.
